


Can't Handle It

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dominant Masochism, Edgeplay, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Oma Kokichi-centric, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Sadism, Sumb, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Learning some fairly important things about yourself sure is fun, double points if it spirals into self loathing.





	1. Getting A Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as an experiment. Now I'm looking up knife play guides for possible continuation. If this gets your interests, please read multiple guides found via Google. Not all sources are equal and Kokichi here knows little about how it would actually work.

Kokichi has been having the strangest wet dreams lately. They're ones where someone just slowly trails a cold knife across his skin. Disgusting and insane to get off to, but they've ended up becoming waking fantasies and daydreams too.

He low-key but very high-key hates it. What's even the point of liking something that could open you up to getting murdered? So Kokichi's mood deteriorates at a steady rate until people actually start acting worried about him. Then he burns that good will too, provoking even Kirumi to become short with him. The maid had gone so far as to get oddly demanding too. For once, being scolded did nothing but make Kokichi feel happy that people weren't going to get all pitying and mushy on him. 

Kokichi acting extra pissy during school hours is clearly ill advised. And it's downright killing his joint history project with Shuichi too, but who can blame him? Other than literally everyone. 

It's probably the fault of that crazy Fukawa chick in the year above them. Honestly. What the fuck, brain?

But despite Kokichi's annoyance and disgusted feelings towards these fantasies, they refuse to stop. They just keep going and going to the point of evolving into actual people doing it. And even shallow cuts.

Kokichi just loves being a pacifist that happens to apparently be a masochist too. 

He ends up giving in after a month, and spends an hour jerking off to the idea of Shuichi making tiny red lines down his skin.

Kokichi understands that it's probably the danger and uncertainty that gets his heart beating and dick twitching. It's not that abnormal, and he already gets revved up over exciting things that other people would cringe away from. Like pissing off countless Ultimates on a daily basis. He just never thought he'd be or wanted to be the kind of person to like pain. Kokichi finds it weird that he's never actually liked it before. 

Maybe it's just not the hurting part that Kokichi is into? And now Kokichi is trying to rationalize and figure out his freaky kinks. Kokichi groans into his pillow, realizing that he's going full circle into self acceptance bullshit.

Hahaha, yeah right! And by next week he'll be shoving a knife into Shuichi's hand and demanding that the detective cut him up-

Next week has all three years as guests to Celeste Ludenburg's birthday party. The theme and activities are of course things revolving around games and gambling. Each class has their own cake and table, though everyone is free to mingle, and their own bowl full of party games on paper slips. This both is and is not a problem. 

"The fucking what game?" Kokichi asks.

Kiibo frowns at the slip of paper he pulled from a spare bowl. The robotic student actually seems to be disturbed, as much as Kokichi is secretly aghast. 

"A knife game. Though I do not think we should try it, and am not sure how it got into the bowl," the robot says.

Because Celeste is a hardcore gambler and it's her birthday, Kokichi wants to scream. Instead he laughs and shoves his face full of cake.

"Too bad I can't play then, it sounds guuurrraaate!" Kokichi says, standing up and preparing to run. "But I'm even more knife phobic than I am Kiibophobic!"

Before Kokichi can actually get away from what would be the most uncomfortable boner of his life, a pair of fake twin tails and high quality black fabric step in front of him, beginning his doom. Doom being the one of the only liars in this school that could be worth calling his rival.

The birthday girl herself.

Red eyes and a 'polite' smile grace the face of Celeste Ludenburg.

"Why Ouma-kun, you couldn't possibly be about to leave my birthday party... Correct?" the pit viper asks in the most sarcastically rhetorical way possible.

Also being a snake makes Kokichi reply with, "Nah. But I'm sure you'll survive if I go tease Hinata-senpai!"

Nothing survives when Kokichi decides to actually fuck around with Hinata Hajime. Everyone knows that, thought they pretend not to, just like how no one wants to acknowledge that the strange boy with floor length black hair has the same face as Hinata. Everyone also suddenly tries to ignore the two liars. 

Gee, if Hope's Peak ain't a fucked school with a fucked TDP whatever.

Confined in a school grounds and adjacent townlet until all three years have graduated? To think that Kokichi accepted due to it sounding like an interesting experience. 

"Anyway! I've got my eyes on stealing a bite of everyone's cake at least once, so bye!" Kokichi shouts. He quickly 180s away from the direction of Celeste and the former third years, in favor of beelining towards the former second years instead. 

Shuichi's gaze on his back doesn't give Kokichi thrills nor chills. Totally.

That night has Kokichi dream about the knife game and flubbing it. The less said the God damn better.

The morning after Celeste's party is hell. Mostly. Because Kokichi is forced to wake up early by his body, and he spends his extra time jacking himself off hard enough to cause minor soreness after wards. Then he remembers that today is a gym day.

He showers quickly and shrugs on his school uniform, going to class more than thirty minutes early.

Kokichi waves half-heartedly as Kirumi, who nods her head at him, and starts doodling meanly nice messages on Miu's desk. He hasn't done that in a while.

A tiny stream of ‘wwwww’ begins to line the sides of the wood, and Kokichi adds a liberal smattering of smug emoji looking at cum covered chibi faces. It's perfect. Each happy Miu noise at being called an adorably stupid-smart cunt bitch, all the borderline cruel doodles, will melt away Kokichi's stress. Miu will die during classes and Kokichi might actually feel better about himself.

He's yet to have an orgasm in public, after all. 

But time passes and so does the amusement gained from everyone being resigned and yet still uncomfortable. A pop quiz even makes Miu snap out of drooling slut mode, the biggest of shames.

Gym is fucking slog even with Kiibo to endlessly pick on.

Lunch seems to be… fuck you Terryterry-senpai.

"For lunch today, I've made everyone ribeye steaks and-" and Kokichi zones out because the huge stupid knives are huge and stupid. And Shuichi's hands look great holding them.

Kokichi's wavering vision spots Celeste smirking a few tables over. Bitch.

The Supreme Leader of being aroused but not having a boner yet stabs into his steak and eats as fast as he can. It's delicious and Shuichi is still providing the world's oddest wank fuel. Or, Kokichi reminds himself, you're just fucking creepy and it has nothing to do with him.

He should blame Celeste for being petty, even if Kokichi might have done the same thing. Hopefully she doesn't actually know what Kokichi's deal is.

"I think I'm all meated out," Himiko whines.

Kokichi looks over at her, collapsed into Tenko's side, and wishes he could have near narcolepsy instead of excitement over basic cooking utensils. He says, "Saaaame! I don't even like meat that much, I'd rather eat chocolate for dinner."

"But you said you hated chocolate last night?" Kaito says.

Kokichi rolls his eyes and frowns.

"Because you made those cupcakes yourself, spess mahrine."

Kaito immediately protests, probably because baking sweets isn't manly, but Kokichi is already getting up and stretching. Even Tsumugi's gasp at the reference is left unanswered. He lingers to hear angry astronaut wildlife calls and heads off to his bedroom.

Mostly because Kokichi's dick is screaming for some stimulation. Thing has a mind of its own lately, although it always has. But something about Shuichi's hands and that stupid knife has made everything worse. Kokichi has already cum once today too…

But here he is in his bedroom, stripping cuz' of his weird fetish thing.

Kokichi considers just going and getting a knife of his own, but that's... That's a bit. Hm. Yeah, not happening. He's not even sure if he really wants 'happening' or if it's just the idea. But there's always the idea of caving in and going to some kind of professional dom person. If Kokichi wants to go full despotic dictator. Not that Kokichi would even get service from such a person, as he's still a high schooler despite being eighteen. 

Also, the Academy town has nothing like that. Kokichi knows this from hours searching with Miu. 

The actual fantasy starts the way it always seems to. It is thusly; Kokichi is laying down on a bed, white sheets soft and thick, unable to really move. He's never tied up though. Just too comfortable or too heavy, too lazy to bother.

Equally soft hands start to touch him. They run down his body with feather light touches, and only stop once Kokichi's breathing hitches. Fingers dig into his skin, gently as if to test Kokichi's patience, and then nails squeeze into their chosen target hard enough for Kokichi to hiss. It's his thighs today. Probably because Kokichi is trying to mimic his fantasy while palming his growing erection.

It hurts, but not really.

As usual there a delay in what happens next. A handful of seconds that feel like minutes, in which nothing happens other that the sting of fingernails making angry indents.

Then they let up and a breathy voice chuckles.

Kokichi sighs. Of course... It's Shuichi again. The most out of character option possible. Still. That's who Kokichi likes and so that's who ends up getting to hover over him, staring down, a simple knife sure to be near.

Maybe fantasy Shuichi should say something pretty like, "You don't need to worry, we'll be fine."

Something more realistic would just make Kokichi's dick deflate and or fall off. That's no fun at all.

So, Shuichi just smiles beautifully and says nothing. He slowly caresses the slight rawness dotted around the equally voiceless Kokichi's thighs. The smile twists into something a bit hungry, a bit nervous because Kokichi can't bring himself to make Shuichi completely fake, and a bit understanding because Kokichi is weak.

A thumb presses down into a particularly painful half crescent, and Kokichi's throat makes a low groan.

He's already full mast, and oh look it's precum, just from some stupid bullshit with fingernails and light rubbing. Kokichi is honestly a bit fed up with the whole Shuichi fixation. It could be its own fetish instead of a crush. But Kokichi is also so stupidly aroused that he'd rather stop thinking now.

Shuichi spreads Kokichi's heavy limbs and turns to reach behind himself. Still fully dressed, dark cloth lined with white starts to get removed, revealing the startlingly bright white button up underneath. The jacket makes its way over Kokichi's face, obscuring the sight of Shuichi's hands bringing a serrated knife up for viewing.

That's new and Kokichi blames Celeste and delicious cows for everything ever.

But Kokichi still saw that glimpse of the knife, the blade no longer being nondescript, just like the stupid steak knives that everyone had used to eat with earlier. The black handle held by pale fingers- Kokichi shivers as his heart beat picks up.

He can't see Shuichi at all and his limbs are too tired to bother removing the jacket covering his face like a blindfold. Kokichi's chest heaves as breathing gets harder.

Shuichi just chuckles above him, body moving and making the bed give under his weight, low voice saying:

"Don't move."

Kokichi's hand squeezes down on his dick. God that's so fucking cliche and he loves it. A no brainer too, Shuichi would totally say that if they actually did this. The detective is way too nice and nervous about literally anything to actually take a knife up to someone, though…

The cold metal edge of the knife presses down right below Kokichi's belly button, but it's the wrong side. Well, mostly it's just the blunt and not cutting side.

He loves it though, whimpers as the knife slowly makes its way down the V of his hips, dipping and rising according the the shape of Kokichi's flesh. It's hard and inhuman despite the young man holding it. Still, Shuichi's other hand makes its way to caress Kokichi's docile body with all the warmth that it can give.

The knife goes from blunt top to flat width, and Kokichi has a hard time keeping himself still when he fully registers the feeling of tiny serrated teeth running over Shuichi's nail marks. Then the enter blade leaves just as quickly, faster that Kokichi's wild pulse, forcing him to remain this only a steadying hand pinning down his hips.

Kokichi's eyes are covered, though simply closed in reality, so there's no way for him to possibly see what Shuichi will do. The detective's next act could be anything and Kokichi would just have to-

Take it. Accept it.

Kokichi would have to trust Shuichi to not actually hurt him at all. His hand speeds up around his precum soaked cock, and Kokichi imagines a soft whisper before that hand reaches up to his sensitive neck. There's a soft sound as cloth rubs together, and Shuichi suddenly sees fit to grace the spot just below Kokichi's adam's apple with the point of the knife. 

"F-fuck!" comes Kokichi's strangled moan, feeling his penis twitching and throbbing. Another moment and his orgasm is near ripping out of him, taking visions of smugly smiling gold eyed boys and knives with it.

His hips thrust upwards for a few seconds more. But it's over, and Kokichi watches semen pool onto his belly with a detached sense of guilt.


	2. Words That Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi plays a game with knives and has an illuminating conversation with a very different analog to his dilemmas.

Saihara Shuichi likes pain. Kind of. In theory. More along the lines of, Saihara Shuichi likes it when he sees someone get off on getting hurt. Except sometimes he only likes certain things, done very ‘gently’. There isn't much that he can find on the Internet about that. 

But Shuichi does like the cringing wince on Kaito's face when he accidently cuts himself during this knife game affair. 

"I will retrieve the bandages and wound sterilization," Kirumi sighs.

Shuichi, still half out of his seat, continues to quietly panic at the sight of a tiny cut.

He doesn't really feel bad about liking this sort of thing anymore. He's not like those criminals that kidnap people just to torture them, and he knows his own boundaries well enough.

Past that tiny cringe comes nothing even slightly saying 'excitement' in Kaito's eyes, and any stronger excitement that Shuichi could have dies soon after. It's strange. Sometimes, Shuichi isn't even sure if he counts as a real sadist. So many other people online post about things that sound almost outlandish to him, ranging from total power exchange to wanting to all kinds of pain possible, while something in Shuichi deeply cringes at the idea of causing anything like emotional harm just for his own pleasure. He's quite certain that he has a completely normal range of empathy too. If his experiences with cases are anything to go by. 

But Shuichi still got excited over Celeste basically sitting down and forcing everyone to play a game about trying to not stab yourself. 

"I'll go next,” the detective offers. 

It's not self punishment. Shuichi knows that he has done nothing wrong, and that liking what he dies isn't wrong, despite his lingering anxiety centered around things like the larger kink community.

Not that this town seems to have anything like that. 

At least this isn't the first time that Shuichi has used knives in any capacity. Maki has insisted that basically everyone learn how to defend against attackers. Tenko had eventually approved, though it took a long time and very scary train ride for her to get with the idea of helping the men learn. And Maki still isn't fully opened up… but the experience of living together in a tiny community has made all the years close. Shuichi thinks so, anyway. 

At least this isn't Himiko making Shuichi help her with knife throwing magic… 

Celeste's eyes light up when she sees how easily Shuichi gets a secure grip on the knife. The gleeful interest almost makes her eyes seem aflame. 

Shuichi looks away and feels relief when the young woman doesn't say anything, fidgeting at her single tittering laugh. Something about her has always set the detective on edge. Not enough for Shuichi to dislike her though. She does have good taste in knives, if Celeste is even the person who picked it out, instead of perhaps Mukuro.

It's a well balanced one sided blade, the edge extremely sharp, and completely identical to the one that Kaito used to play the game with. 

“Crap, damn…” Kaito hisses. “Couldn't you have made that thing duller or something?”

“That would have just made your wound worse,” four people say once. 

Himiko, Maki, Shuichi and Celeste all look at one another. Maki then glares at Celeste for daring to speak towards Kaito in a tone that makes it clear just how much she doubts his intelligence. The two women hold a threatening kind of eye contact for a moment. 

Cough, Shuichi asks, “Did you mean blunted?”

A small discourse takes place. 

Shuichi takes the opportunity to glance back at where Kokichi went, which is the back exit after talking to a few of the second years. Of course, if Shuichi were a bit brave then he might have done the same. 

Instead, Shuichi is maybe kind of stalling by continuing to test out the knife. 

He sighs and puts his hand down onto the table with his fingers spread. One of the first pieces of advice that Shuichi has internalized is ‘try it out on yourself first’. The second, much harder in many situations, is to minimize one's nervousness during play, followed by becoming familiar with- with what the scene will entail. 

All he has to do is try and convince himself that this is just some lighthearted scene at a hypothetical club or something. Nonsexual. Because Celeste wants a performance for her birthday that involves knives and potentially an injury, nothing very big. Except that knifeplay is considered edgy among-

Shuichi taps his fingers against the table and tries not to flinch when people actually start paying attention to him again.

The sheer worry in Kaede's eyes alone make Shuichi's spine tingle. He knows that his own gaze must look the same when he looks them, because Shuichi is a good liar and actor despite what his classmates seem to think. Korekiyo or Angie's naked interest in the entire party is more similar to what Shuichi would be feeling in a slightly different situation.

"I'll... I'm going to start now. But I think singing the actual song myself would be counter productive towards fulfilling your request, Ludenburg-senpai," Shuichi says to his audience. "Since the stakes are that you let us go to a different game if one if us entertains you."

Maki butts in with, "Or two more of us get injured."

Celeste nods calmly and motions for Shuichi to start, not a single word of validation uttered. Not that it matters. Usami has already popped in to give everyone the most puppy dog eyed glare of sternness. No one wants to make the magical bunny teacher pull out her wand. Personally, Shuichi had enough of sparkling pink magic after the fall-out from that attempted demon summoning last year. 

Her lips curl up into a dangerous smirk, made more enthusiastic when Rantarou's fork loudly stabs into his slice of cake.

Kaito's soft 'dude' does nothing to deter Shuichi's decision. He listens intently to Celeste's descriptions, and instructions on how to properly play, adjusting his grip and silently miming the appropriate pattern.

"I guess I'll do a rhythm for it then," sighs the still on edge Kaede.

Shuichi's hand starts to slowly move, the tip of the knife stabbing into the wood near his pinkie finger. Then again, it thunks and whooshes all around and between his unmoving digits, metal coming close to cutting open pale skin. These aren't the aluminum training knives that Maki gifted to him. They're not the live blades that she eventually gave him either.

But the unfamiliarity doesn't stop Shuichi from getting into the rhythm that Kaede's musically inclined mind so helpfully made after just hearing Celeste's explanation. The piano app on her phone is evidently a good enough stand in for a real one, and it helps calm Shuichi's nerves just the same as the actual routine of thrusting the knife around.

It's a tool. A dangerous tool that requires awareness and skill, but Shuichi isn't going to use it as a weapon, and he wouldn't. So the blade keeps going in from point one to point two to point one to three, tchunk, to one to four to one to five to one to six, thwick, and then two to…

The song stops before Shuichi even realizes why his hand is no longer moving. He looks up and sees an almost genuinely ecstatic grin on the birthday girl's face, before Celeste gathers her composure up again. Himiko looks the most impressed though, even perfectly awake, and it makes Shuichi's odd feeling of zen crumble back into a sheepish flush. He carefully sets the now familiar knife down and is glad to note zero nicks or cuts.

Celeste claps politely, "I understand why you so ardently volunteered now. I suppose that I must honor my word and leave then."

Shuichi wheezes at how rude the woman manages to make him feel.

Could it be that she's an actual sadist? 

"You go do that. Unless you wanna witness,” Kaito says while sticking his both of his hands into their appropriated fish bowl and squirts openly at the results. "Uh... Cards Against Humanity? This is some westerner game that isn't even translated!"

Miu suddenly shrieks into action, and the night of games and vaguely threatening Lolita themed gambler continues. Although, the sudden revelation that is a mysterious spiking of the drinks revealing exactly how damn friendly a drunk Togami is- might have scarred some people for life. Shuichi can't even bring himself to remember the man's first name anymore. Everyone seems to have had an otherwise good experience though. Up until the entire town lost power. 

A part of Shuichi still wishes he'd had the guts to go after Kokichi. 

That's really all that it is once Shuichi's brain relaxes from the party, night air seeping into his lungs. Shuichi's issue had been less the actual game and more a combination of things regarding Kokichi's behavior for the past month now.

Ouma Kokichi had, in about a week, gone from a grudgingly likeable and bratty prankster that everyone had basically gotten used to in the past year- to an almost complete and total bastard. Not even Miu could find enjoyment from his mockery after a while. This shift in personality eased during the weekends though. Expressions of worry or concern resulted in even worse pushback.

Well, the first week had been gradual. But that's how it all feels even now. Like Kokichi was having some kind of crisis that he slips and dances his way out of getting help with. From what Shuichi has accidentally overheard, Usami is even planning an intervention.

"But that didn't work out too well in the end, right Ludenburg-senpai?" Shuichi carefully speaks. He very deliberately avoids looking at her as he takes in fresh night air.

Celeste laughs in the prim manner that she likely knows causes Shuichi's hair to stand on end, replying, "It certainly did not. But I think I understand his issue now."

Shuichi continues to avoid looking at her in favor of watching Chihiro try to convince a drunk Chiaki to stop climbing a pole for the sake of better reception.

The gamer probably shouldn't have tried Togami’s ambiguously smelling blue cup of mystery liquid. 

"You like him, don't you?" murmurs a somehow closer Celeste.

Shuichi jolts back and away from her, eyes wide at how narrowed red eyes are suddenly just three feet away from his person. His shoes scuff against gritty asphalt and the lights above them blink. The detective can't help but think that the former student, at this moment, looks like a vengeful ghost decked out in finery. The fire in her eyes still remains as curious embers.

Something in her is burning, and Shuichi is disturbed that he can't figure out why.

"Since you've put on a good show just now, I'll give you a hint despite how soured my mood is. From one liar for another, I suppose."

Across the street, Chiaki whoops in victory as electricity slowly returns to the town.

Celeste smiles with her eyes squeezed shut, "That boy isn't reacting irrationally at all, because he thinks what he wants is impossible and unwelcome. Thankfully, a fine detective like yourself should figure it out. You two are actually compatible for a change."

Shuichi stares at her.

"W-what?"

The way she says it is difficult to understand, but for a second there might have been the echo of bittersweetness in the liar's voice.

"But I suppose that not all detectives are made equal," comes an airy sigh. "Good night then."

Shuichi watches Celeste walk away with clicks and clacks, almost as sharp as the knives used for the game she'd watched them play. It's not long after everyone else fades away into the night that tiny plip plops mimic them, purposely and perfectly.

Monokuma snickers, fur scruffy and singed.

Shuichi's brain quickly connects the dots between the party ruining power outage and the annoying bear's poor state. The detective rolls his eyes and turns around to head to the dorms himself. But ignoring Monokuma never actually makes the thing leave.

"Man! That sure was some serious self projection, huh? Or maybe Taeko, whatever her real name is I can't bother to remember, actually likes him? Not that you've gotta worry about someone else wanting to bone him," Monokuma starts to ramble. “She's still neck deep in wanting the lavender snatch tea be aye-tch.”

Shuichi reaches the gate to the dorms, goes just inside of it, and looks down at the robotic bear that he just locked out. It's controller barely even tries anymore. 

"I already figured that all out, thank you," Shuichi says.

Monokuma huffs,"Well... you kids could at least give me some credit!"

But the detective is already closing the actual door behind him. A drunk Togami, Kokichi running away after finally acting a bit normal for an hour, and Celeste being ultimately less cryptic than she normally would. Shuichi eyes the drawer where he keeps his 'things', and spends a few hours wondering exactly all the ways it could add up.

Wait, which drink had actually gotten Togami drunk?

Is the thought that Shuichi has while bringing a small bite of steak to his mouth the next day.

Everyone had handed over their drinks to get checked, right before the power went out, and it was the punch from the 'first years' allotted catering that had been spiked. But a few of Shuichi's class had been wandering around throughout the party. Shuichi's steak knife taps onto tender beef. And, he realizes, a Monokub had melted down a single trash bag during the confusion. The alcohol content of the punch had been rather low too. Far too low for someone who drinks at very fancy parties to get so drunk so fast. No drugs had been detected either. Which means that-

"Hey, slightly a menace!" yells the voice of Tenko right across from Shuichi's face.

Startled yellowish gray eyes go from blankly gazing at increasingly tiny chunks of steak, to a visibly annoyed-concern filled Tenko's frown.

"Ah, yes?" he squeaks.

"Tenko wishes to tell you that lunch is almost over," the martial artist says. "You should eat and drink before your food gets colder."

Shuichi glances over at the cafeteria clock and frowns, setting down the serrated blade and moving to actually eat. He's gotten distracted with continuing his thoughts from last night. Most likely due to Kokichi suddenly getting up and leaving again. 

Even this morning, Shuichi's mind had attached to the fact that Kokichi had vandalized Miu's desk for the first time on a month. Maybe the boy would actually show up to work on their history project too. Shuichi and his attempts to bring it up have become utter failures. Kokichi refuses to even be alone in the same room with him these days.

Now though, now Shuichi might actually know why.

It feels weird to imagine. That Shuichi's strangest friendship with such an enigmatic person is falling apart because of a crush that is, in hindsight, mutual. The detective swallows the last of his food and turns around the look at Celeste, taking in her perfectly calm body language as she converses with Kirigiri Kyoko and Naegi Makoto.

Bittersweet… 

Shuichi will go and visit Kokichi later today, after he gathers up their project. No point in a low grade. That would be-

"God, it's all just so boring and despairful, isn't it?" chirps an exaggeratedly 'trendy voice' as red painted nails push Shuichi back into his seat. The one person on campus that Shuichi genuinely dislikes in every sense of the word, even her mostly identical face. 

"Your freckles are showing," Shuichi points out. 

Mukuro stares at him with a wrinkled nose.

"Well, nevermind then," she grunts. "I guess you'll go without more assistance."

Something in Shuichi's guts threaten to riot at the thought of getting help from Enoshima Junko. Probably because she's an awful person who likes to manipulate everyone around her, just to get a transient sense of enjoyment that never actually lasts that long. She's far more a sadist than the detective feels he could ever be. Shockingly, the knowledge that Shuichi will never be like her does help him feel better. 

"If you didn't make it so obvious and look like that, then I might have listened to you. Sorry," Shuichi says and stands up once more.

Mukuro watches him and glances around, before making a quick stabbing motion. Shuichi raises an eyebrow and then raises the other when the Ultimate Soldier shrugs and points to one of her blonde pigtails. A red fingernail taps wig covered skull. 

"Right..." he mutters. "Everyone thinks I'm still as oblivious as in first year."

If Mukuro happens to make a quiet 'but you are though', Shuichi valiantly ignores for the simple fact that nearly every seems to have some stake in telling him that Kokichi likes him.

He's starting to consider that this is the real intervention that Usami was talking about. But that doesn't explain the situation with the knives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is there no smut and instead plot plus introspection plus build up? 
> 
> I have no idea.


	3. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi orders a pizza and gets an important letter first.

It's probably understandable if pathetic that Kokichi has decided to stay in his room for the rest of the day. It's less understandable and far more disturbingly stupid that he's decided to get a pizza delivered to his room, instead of just asking Kirumi to make him something and leave it outside like he has been. Kokichi doesn't quite care though. Or more, he's too busy staring at his remaining hair stuff and debating over it. Maybe Ibuki will come over if he called her.

Then, Kokichi remembers that they had a spat last time they talked, in which he was overly critical to her basic everything. 

He thinks better of trying to apologize over the phone.

Which means more lying upside down on his freshly changed bed and feeling like shit.

Kokichi picks at a loose string of sheet fabric. The string comes a bit undone, and then further, before Kokichi has a three foot line of sheet-string staring him in the face. He could totally get up and actually take a look around about his freaky idea of masturbation fuel. He knows enough from Miu to say that the while knife thing isn't the worst.

But Kokichi is a stubborn little shit. Also, he's not in the mood to read shitty blog posts on why it's totes okay for him to get off on stabby stabby stuff. Not that he's ever wanted to be stabbed. Nah.

Cuz, like, simple cuts are more his fucked up kink. Just a little blood flow, family. Kokichi is an honest and upstanding member of the community that isn't hypocritical at all. So fucking better than those other weirdos.

Gaaaaag.

Kokichi sighs and turns over, ears catching steady footsteps making their way towards his bedroom. Maybe it's the pizza guy from that more expensive than normal place. Well spent money, for when you want to drown in carbs, and piss off your neighbors by not sharing as stress relief. Just buy the Gucci pizza and then internally cry about gross knife boners. The person in the hallway walks by his door and then stops.

Sound ceases for a moment, but then the footsteps begin again. Walking away.

Whomst the fuck?

Kokichi pushes himself up onto his knees and wonders if his provided pizza deliverer is terminally stupid. Mostly because Kokichi will verbally assassinate them if it really is the guy.

But then the likely basic fucker outside comes back. And then starts to walk away from Kokichi's door, but comes back again, and then those steps start to revolve around Kokichi's bedroom in a legitimate pacing circle.

Sharkie paces about three more times, before Kokichi gets so annoyed that he's flying out of his seat and confronting the motherfucker making his face twitch. His own feet loudly stomp across the expensive rug of his too big room. The person outside stops a rug burn into the hallway. The door handle is cold much the same as Kokichi imagines that knives are, and his brain fills with an impulsive thought, that at least Kokichi isn't into fucking doorknobs.

Then he opens the door and finds the last person he wants to see on the other side.

Saihara fucking Shuichi.

Kokichi slams his door shut before Shuichi can even fully register that it's open.

"Uhm! Ouma-kun?" Shuichi says somewhat loudly into the all natural hardwood of Kokichi's very much locked door. "Could you perhaps, maybe just-"

Kokichi yells a loud nah and walks back to his bed, ignoring the way it's unraveling. He hops up onto it and quickly starts to scream into a pillow with his mouth closed. Why the fuck is Shuichi here? After Kokichi just Jenkins'd one off to the idea of 'Shuichi+Knife=Instant Cummies daaaaddddy', like Miu with her actually kind of normal thing for getting all preggers? Oh God, Kokichi is less normal than Miu.

Shuichi starts to knock on Kokichi's door. As if he's ever getting inside of the other boy's bedroom. Pft! Kokichi is the Ultimate Supreme Leader here, not some detective that used to wear a hat because of mean faces or something.

Kokichi grows very still and pauses his unhappy groaning.

Is Kokichi really so self conscious that he'd start wanting to insult Shuichi's anxiety and probably trauma just to get the guy to leave? Even ruining his own crushes grade can possibly be excuse, Usami is mostly a push over. Shuichi asked, then the bunny would absolutely let him join another pair as a third member, while Kokichi would get to wallow and fail or step up at his leisure.

And then everyone would finally just drop him.

Kokichi would get out of this hell hole school experiment, go back to DICE full time and. Fuck. He’d still have a knife and pain kink.

Shuichi's knocking intensifies and he starts saying some shit about the project that's due in a few weeks. Kind of a huge shame, since Kokichi is having a bit of a crisis over the whole fact that nothing is actually going to be solved. Unless he seriously gets over his hangup and confronts the issue. Not that Kokichi hasn't known that since the start, though.

Kokichi rolls on his bed and really just wishes that his pizza would come.

Groaning more doesn't enact any of Usami's outlandish acts of reality breakage. So instead Kokichi caves and says, "Fiiiine! I'm getting up, so stop breaking my door already! You'll go into debt if it splinters!"

"And then Hope's Peak or whatever they like to call themselves will have for murdered. They treat property damage super seriously," he continues as leaden feet carry him over to the door, again. "Trust me on this, I wouldn't lie!"

Shuichi coughs.

"What?"

Kokichi's hand hovers over the door knob for a moment.

"Well... Last week you broke seven windows after you set one of Iruma-san's and Souda-kun's joint projects free," Shuichi points out.

"And broke it!" Kokichi chirps, finding the willpower to grasp the knob and then slowly open his door once more.

He gets ready to say that the whole event was just fate, since the thing was dangerous trash, but Kokichi's eyes are assaulted by the sight of a slightly more nervous than usual Shuichi. Holding an envelope with an outrageous design out in front of him. Glancing around reveals that no one else is around. Common sense considering that it's still school hours. Kokichi raises an eyebrow and frowns.

"Are you resigning from existing in the same reality or what?" Kokichi with the most nonchalant and blunt tone possible.

Shuichi's mouth twitches, though Kokichi can't tell if the detective had been about to smile or frown. They both linger as they are for a moment. But Kokichi isn't all that into playing a boring waiting game in his doorway. He steps back into his room and motions for Shuichi to sit down at his table. Hopefully he'll be gone before Kokichi's pizza shows up, not that Kokichi would share either way. Seafood pizza is far too delicious to share with someone that Kokichi wants to leave. And he totally doesn't want to know what the hell is in that envelope either. 

Shuichi is just a bother right now.

Oh, who the fuck is Kokichi kidding. The young man may as well start screaming for Shuichi to drop his pants and show off the big D.

The Supreme Leader of around ten people gets the feeling that such a demand would just result in a strange look. Maybe a good joke if Kokichi memes his way around it. Just add a knife joke and Kokichi will be full irony.

"So, everyone knows that Ouma-kun has been very... Polarized in mood lately," Shuichi murmurs. He clears his throat and speaks louder, "And I believe that I've discovered the reason why. The actual words just turned out too hard to say out loud."

Kokichi watches with horrified interest as the detective across from him licks his lips and gulps.

"So I wrote this letter after consulting a few people over the situation," Shuichi finishes. He straightens his back and very firmly sets the now genuinely foreboding envelope down. Then the man stares straight into Kokichi's eyes, not once breaking eye contact, as he very slightly bows from the waist.

This is possibly the weirdest blackmail that Kokichi has ever received.

He grabs the envelope off the table and realizes that it looks almost homemade. One of those fill in by yourself deals, and the colors look awful together. It's the exact kind of purposely clashing thing that Kokichi himself likes. There's an awful lot of graffiti looking flowers and anatomically correct hearts. Absolutely amazing. Except that Kokichi is being blackmailed. Not the time to admire neat design choices.

Opening it up and yanking the letter out reveals a small bookmark with a dried flower, which falls out and flops onto the table.

Kokichi is officially weirded out.

"Nevermind-senpai said that you like flowers so-"

But Kokichi is already reading the letter, and oh god. This is a love letter. Shuichi has given him a love letter. The guy that Kokichi likes and wants to to be poked with a knife by is confessing to him. With the odd type of stuff that Kokichi likes and a bookmark, probably remembered from earlier in the month when Kokichi complained about his getting lost. And the thing has... Yeah, dandelions and stuff. 

The kind of flowering weed that Kokichi made flower crowns with once, helping Gonta relax after an important bug escaped from his lab, and Kokichi had made a big rambling speech about loving the darn things.

"So. I'm ordering a pizza. I ordered one," Kokichi says while rereading the letter. "Wanna eat it with me?"

Shuichi squeaks and smiles like he's having an oddly enjoyable stroke, face red and eyes a bit glassy, and Kokichi is giggles because there's a giddiness budding up in his chest.

He totally hasn't accepted anything though. Nah. Just doing a dinner date thing with Shuichi and a really nice pizza, but the night goes on and suddenly they're dating. 

Dating. Kokichi screams into his pillow and prays to God that Shuichi never finds out that his boyfriend likes freaky bdsm activities. But if Shuichi can stand to confess after a full month of Kokichi being the most obstinate asshole possible, then maybe Kokichi can bring it up later. Shuichi might even not mind some stuff if Kokichi considers that his average outfit is pretty bondagey. Maybe Shuichi will actually want to do the stuff.

The next day marks Kokichi going full throttle or slowly but steadily finding out exactly what his new boyfriend likes.

Which ends up evolving into a quick hand job in the restroom by the end of the week. Kokichi's smug expression lasts for literal hours, and rightfully so.

Shuichi makes the best faces and the cutest noises. This changes the routine of Kokichi's fantasies accordingly. The mostly silent and cliche Shuichi goes from just providing some daydream sensations, and a slowly increasing amount of cuts, to huffing and breathing into Kokichi's neck after cumming into Kokichi's hand. Things in real life evolve into Shuichi's dick rubbing up against Kokichi's pale body, and Kokichi of course doing the same. The idea of having Shuichi suck off his dick becoming extremely appealing.

Kokichi lasts a month and three weeks into their relationship before he brings up the topic of Shuichi tying him up a bit. Just once.

The exact words may or maybe not have had a bunch of 'pleeeease', and the phrase 'we won't even be one hundredth of a Korekiyo talking about ropes, I promise!', both of which were clearly valid. They've worked after all.

Kokichi looks at the soft navy scarf that Shuichi is still double checking the knot of. His warm fingers prod at Kokichi's wrists and pale hands carefully test tightness. It's adorable. Watching Shuichi fret over something that Kokichi could escape in a heartbeat is great, frankly. Makes him squirm from all the affection within the attention.

"I think you should let me blow you now," Kokichi purrs.

Shuichi jolts up and gives Kokichi a wide eyed stare, like he'd been in another world. That's also cute and arousing in the mind of Kokichi's eager dick. He smiles at the flustered detective with as much lust as possible. This evidently works too, judging from Shuichi's own pants looking a bit too tight to be comfortable, and Kokichi grins smugly.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else?" the detective asks. Despite being so much more into than usual.

But Kokichi just throws him a smile and sinks to his knees. Their eyes lock together the moment that Kokichi's teeth lock around the pull tab Shuichi's zipper. For his credit, Shuichi seems to be taking the implicit teasing pretty well. The other man makes zero attempts to rush Kokichi into moving on, instead holding himself as still as possible, staring down at Kokichi's mischief filled eyes with a patience filled gaze.

Pulling the zipper down with just teeth and by moving one's head is less fun than it seems. But Kokichi manages it and gives Shuichi a quick bit of praise for being so sweet, just a simple, "Good boy."

Kokichi takes very strong note of how Shuichi shivers. Despite being on his way to accepting the whole masochistic thing, Kokichi has been finding Shuichi's preference for some manner of orders to be its own kind of interesting. Maybe Kokichi will read more on the whole bdsm topic later. But for now, there's a nice bulge waiting in front of him.

But that sparks a question about whether Kokichi wants to tease Shuichi's still clothed erection or not. There are obvious cons. Like having to wait longer to actually get the thing into his mouth, which Kokichi is not about. Especially since Shuichi took so long with that scarf. Kokichi is feeling super blue balled by it all, in that big anticipation way, so that ultimately makes his decision.

Shuichi groans as Kokichi uses his mouth to yank down gray and gray underwear.

"Wow, Shumai's dick is suuuper hard right now!" Kokichi exclaims."It's as if you've kept some kind of bondage kink from me all this time!"

Shuichi's attempt at answering get utterly ruined when Kokichi leans forward to suck the tip of his dick. Kokichi switches to licking his way down to a vein on the underside of Shuichi's bobbing penis, giggling when his partner lets out some breathy moans. Kokichi isn't even experienced with giving head either. But here they are and Shuichi feels like he could cum at any moment. So, slurping his way back up to the head it is.

Shuichi's cock isn't too big…

Kokichi's lips gets licked clean of saliva.

His hands fidget into his lap, and Kokichi presses down on the tent in his pants.

"Wanna know something super neat, Shuichi?" Kokichi asks.

The way his voice is so much huskier than usual must get Shuichi's attention, because he can see the exact way that the detective's wonderful brain starts to churn and turn it's wheels.

"What is it?" Shuichi breathes. "Do you need something?"

Kokichi laughs.

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't have a gag reflex," he tells his boyfriend.

Shuichi's voice fills the room as Kokichi forces his mouth to take in the man's cock, letting it fill him up to the hilt right off the bat. It feels bigger than Kokichi thought that it would. His jaw is definitely feeling the strain. Even so, feeling Shuichi's penis go all the way into his throat is amazing. Better than Kokichi's dreams and dirty thoughts.

It's always like that when they do new things. Kokichi is sure that he next round of guilty fantasies will include Shuichi's cock in his mouth, reminding Kokichi to stay still, because... 

Because Kokichi needs to let Shuichi do what Kokichi wants.

And he is right now, as Kokichi pulls his head back and off. He keeps clenched hands on the edge of Kokichi's bed and doesn't make any attempt to take control away.

Kokichi hasn't been this aroused since last week, when his wet dreams were intensified by pairing up with Shuichi during home economics class. They made and apple pies together and Kokichi demanded that Shuichi cut up the apples. It'd been perfect. And so boner inducing that Kokichi had stolen Kaito's jacket to use as figurative armor.

Shuichi doesn't taste half bad either, as far as Kokichi is concerned, "You really are a good patient partner, huh? Like a loyal servant!"

Something that Kokichi doesn't quite expect happens. That last part of his sentence makes Shuichi outright shudder. Kokichi can tell that his abdominal muscles tense further, can see precum bead up, and as Kokichi's gleaming purple eyes stare up at Shuichi's wince with naked interest. But it's not bad. If Shuichi liked that then Kokichi doesn't mind. Actually, Shuichi's reaction gets Kokichi thinking about the whole affair.

He's tied up and giving his boyfriend a blowjob plus some deepthroating. Kokichi should by all rights be feeling the weight of his own submission to Shuichi's needs. But he wants to do this and doesn't feel even slightly lesser or out of control. He's obviously more vulnerable, but Kokichi feels like he has far more control than Shuichi does.

Fitting for the Ultimate Supreme Leader, but Kokichi himself likes it for reasons divorced from his talent.

Sinking back towards Shuichi's groin is slower than before. Kokichi takes it easy and keeps in mind that Shuichi is obviously enjoying himself. There's zero need for Kokichi to rush when he likes it too. This is about them both, after all. Making Shuichi cum at Kokichi's pace is just fair, as far as Kokichi is concerned.

Especially when Kokichi is letting Shuichi's dick steal his breath away in the most literal manner possible. It feels amazing, Kokichi watching Shuichi squirm and hearing him moan louder and louder, all as Kokichi tries to inhale on instinct. Gold eyes clenched tight and hips trembling from the effort it takes to not thrust. And it's all because Kokichi is allowing it.

He twists his tongue around the underside of Shuichi’s cock again.

"Kokichi! Kokichi, Kokichi... I think I'm gonna-" Shuichi pants and groans as his orgasm approaches.

Kokichi pulls off of Shuichi's penis and smiles.

"Do you want to jerk off or finish in my mouth?" the kneeling boy asks. Kokichi smiles something cute and innocent as a mixture of spit and precum drips down his chin. The sound of his hoarse voice is amazing, and the way it makes Shuichi's eyelashes flutter while his plush lips pout. But Shuichi doesn't actually protest or do something like finally grab Kokichi's head and force him down onto his dick.

Not that Kokichi- Oh fuck it, Kokichi has gotten off to the idea of that too.

All the pangs of soreness inside of Kokichi's throat are fucking great. It makes his heart beat and his faux innocent smile become a stupidly giddy sneer, then a huge grin, before Kokichi is trembling and blabbering about how Shuichi doesn't have to beg if he doesn't want to.

"I'm getting ahead of myself! That's all, Shumai," Kokichi laughs.

But Shuichi just smiles down shyly and seems to spend a moment thinking, "Please let me cum in your mouth. I'd really appreciate it, if you'd allow me to."

Kokichi brain blanks out and he recalls both how easily Shuichi tied his wrists up, and how good Shuichi has been about literally everything. He almost says something about it too. Later though. Later because Kokichi is actually afraid of ruining the way that Shuichi sees him. Not in some distant way either. 

It's new. Kokichi doesn't dislike it.

So Kokichi carefully goes forward again, kissing the flushed cock in front of him, and allows the tip to spill even more precum all over his lips. But impulse decisions are strong, and Kokichi looks up at Shuichi before saying, "Hold my head. Don't try to make me move. Just hold me, and grip my hair lightly if you want."

Shuichi whimpers and his hands fly up to grab his shirt, eyes earnestly wet and dark with lust. He watches intently as Kokichi engulfs his throbbing dick, hands fretting, before they slowly start to untwist themselves from one another. Kokichi turns his own bright stare away from the detective's face. There's something nice about seeing Shuichi's body get closer and closer before Kokichi pulls away. Still, the warmth of Shuichi's slightly sweaty hands coming to rest on his head is wonderful.

It means that Shuichi will listen, obey, and Kokichi already knows that the man has been thinking of Kokichi's comfort.

A strangled and almost sob like moan makes Kokichi’s throat vibrate with a groan around Shuichi's pulsing cock. They're really doing it. Kokichi is fucking his face and using Shuichi's dick to do it. And Shuichi loves it too, Shuichi is so very good with everything to the point that Kokichi wishes he'd be able to cum with him. That's going to be Shuichi's job though.

Another pulse, and Kokichi thrusts his mouth forward until his nose is flush against Shuichi's crotch. His eyes are watering and his lungs are starting that whole screaming for air thing. Kokichi just feebly swallows around the cock in his spasming throat. Again, and Shuichi's body is very obviously being forced to stay still. Then Shuichi is cumming with a moan that practically echoes around, streams of semen pouring their way down Kokichi's gullet in a way that combines with lack of oxygen, forcing Kokichi to pull back. Too much. Kokichi tries coughs and swallow at the same time, but he gulps down air either way in the end. 

One last spurt of Shuichi's cum shoots onto the skin Kokichi's blotchy red face.

"You..."Kokichi whispers.

He looks up at Shuichi's bliss filled face and how quickly the other man comes to attention. Kokichi wiggles and pushes himself up onto Shuichi's lap, forcing them both down onto the bed in a rather uncomfortable position, but Kokichi is beyond caring. The hard-on still confined in white pants twitches and grows painful as it finally grinds against part of Shuichi's body.

"You did so perfectly, Shuichi. I'm so very happy with you right now!" and the way Shuichi's beautiful eyes close half way fills Kokichi with glee. The night isn't done yet though. "But you aren't done just yet, Shumai has to take care of me too. Then we can talk a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hand job for you =^3


	4. Dominating the Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has a lot of meaningful discussions.

"Wait, why the hell is there RACK if there's already SSC? Why is there SSC when RACK exists?" Kokichi bluntly asks at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend rubs his eyes with the resignation of someone who has heard that exact same question five times. Which Shuichi has. Five times.

Shuichi rereads the article on his phone again.

"Because a lot of BDSM can't be called safe and the sane part is very debatable for what, for example, we might want to do with more extreme bondage. Even spanking can cause permanent harm. So, the alternative and second complementary saying is basically: being aware of risks and minimizing them," Shuichi says. "Extremely basic, but we've been going over this for hours so..."

Kokichi frowns and leans back into his chair, arms crossed and annoyance clear on his face. Actually reading about BDSM and talking it all over with Shuichi has proven a somewhat tense affair. There have been moments in which Kokichi has considered just asking Shuichi to leave the room for a bit. But the Supreme Leader is well aware that doing so would be horrible.

"I don't get why there are two main guideline things at once," he mutters, pinched gaze burning holes into the bowl of paper slips on the table in front of them. Just a fun idea stolen from that stupid birthday party and online. You and the bae can semi anonymously compare kinks with one simple party game! Free trial now! We swear it won't be nerve-wracking for two people that have only been together for less than a year!

Shuichi fidgets and sighs across from Kokichi. Right. Circular trains of discourse.

Purple eyes glance away and out of their owner's bedroom window. Kokichi swallows in a way that he hopes is subtle and opens his mouth, "Let's just see what we both like already."

The bowl of twined paper slips, each with a different kink/act and colored either green-yellow-red, gets upturned so that each piece falls onto Kokichi's table. Most of the red slips are mutual for whatever reason, thank god. Most of the yellows are meh things they can just come back to later or something. Kokichi actually put down a few things he's going to try and warm up to. 

Just- just not now.

Trying again later once they learn more should be fine.

Kokichi tosses the last red slip into the bowl of rejects and watches Shuichi separate yellows from greens. He's hoping that his own 'should be yellow at best but let's put it in green anyway and see what happens' slip will vanish. Just vanish into oblivion. Sure, Shuichi seems to know an awful lot of about bondage. It's almost certainly from a case though.

Except that it's obviously not, and Kokichi needs to stop lying to himself out of some weird fear that Shuichi will reject him. Kokichi is shocked the detective hasn't nutted over the straps of his uniform, that's how into bondage Shuichi is. The way those nearly golden eyes had betrayed Shuichi's frozen mind- all at the sight of Kokichi's belt? How his voice hitches and how Shuichi shakingly explained how similar to a bondage belt it looked? 

Always the quiet ones. 

A green knife play slip slides over towards Kokichi's right, right next to two bondages and two Dom/subs. Kokichi quickly remembers that crossed arms are a defensive type of body language and tries to make himself look more open. He settles on not doing that though, because shit and fuck.

What if that green slip isn't his green slip? What if it is? What if he missed knifeplay being a red kink and now Shuichi is going to think even slightly less of him?

Being a little shit after previous enthusiasm has probably already done that. Kokichi simply can't back-pedal from this anymore. He doesn't want to use his usual verbal escape methods either. 

"I'll finish, go grab yourself something to drink from my mini fridge. And a panta," Kokichi tells his boyfriend.

Shuichi pauses and looks up at him from under bangs and a bowed head, carefully maintained nails hovering above slightly curled paper, and the worry in those questioning eyes is far more naked than the two of them have ever been together. The detective still stands though. Because they have to trust one another even if Kokichi wanting to be alone is fine. Even if Kokichi just wants to run away like he does when ever his pranks make people too angry. And gee, Kokichi wishes this could all be written off as a prank.

Kokichi's boyfriend walks past his chair before stopping, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder and lips quietly pressing down on the crown of Kokichi's head. Just for a moment.

A rush of that one funny melting sensation over powers the need to avoid, and Kokichi exhales slowly. Right. Shuichi's footsteps travel over to the mini fridge and the sound of drinks clinking together starts up. Knowing that Shuichi will follow his unspoken request, purple eyes lock onto the damned slips of paper before Kokichi's tense form.

Fingers plunge down and start to rapidly sort slips in search of the single most important one. Rimming in green because Shuichi is somehow more open then Kokichi is? Fucking sure, someday. It gets scooted over to the left with Kokichi's yellow. Spanking as a mutual green is pretty nice. Humiliation as a mutual yellow is also nice in it's own way. Kokichi is glad that the two of them are so far similar and compatible in tastes. Though, honesty isn't actually something that Kokichi expects to be real.

Praise kink? Duh. 

A second knifeplay shows up with a line of yellow next to bright highlighter dot, the color of fake grass.

There is absolutely something to be said about being so relieved, that your eyes start burning. Kokichi hates crying out of nowhere. He despises the fact that a human body is capable of betraying the consciousness piloting it. Even when the only person around is someone that he actually has trust in. Still, Kokichi hates crying alone far more than crying with another person. Whether it's happiness or sadness making him tear up.

So, it stands to follow that Kokichi would be angry about this irrational emotional response.

The fact that he's not going to be labeled as absolutely disturbed by Shuichi is making Kokichi so glad that he's just-

When Shuichi finally comes back over to the table, the first thing he sees is a goofy grin similar to the one Kokichi wore during their first date. He returns the look with a smile of just as much relief, and hands over a grape flavored panta before sitting back down at his seat.

"Did you just want to finish without me?" Shuichi asks.

Kokichi's grin twitches into something a bit smug, "Not my fault you took so long, Shu-mine."

Pale hands jerk awkwardly and Shuichi's can of half-caff cold-brew coffee spills all over him.

"So this knife play stuff is both green. And it's something you don't start with too, which I guess is why you put a yellow line. Cuz' I sure as hell didn't put one on mine," Kokichi tries to say in a nonchalant tone. He's well aware that his next words might drive some kind of stick between them, that Kokichi's wants on this aren't the norm. There's been a lot of signs that Shuichi wouldn't give a shit though. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't want anything like rape roleplay or fear play with the knives. I want to be the Dominant and have you service me."

Shuichi stares at Kokichi's miniature speech in silence, thumbing the metal ridge of his coffee. Yellow-grey eyes blink slow and steady as the Ultimate Detective digests Kokichi's words. The man himself is idly twirling his freshly dyed hair. In all the times they're explored light kink before, Kokichi has never really seen much of anything like 'dominance' from Shuichi, and he's often found himself noting that the other man finds reassurance in Kokichi taking charge. Out of the bedroom too.

Kokichi put 24/7 as red and found it matched though, so that sort of full time thing is out until much further notice.

"That sounds good," Shuichi murmurs. "Fine, I mean. I-"

"We're both huge messes?"

Shuichi snorts with wide eyes and his lips screw up into something both a frown and a smile. He glances down and Kokichi knows that his eyes are lingering on the green/yellow Masochism next to a Sadism slip the exact same colors.

The detective licks his lips and says, "I think it's more that we're complex."

"Complexes? My good golly God, what an insult! To think that Shuichi would say that I'm a living complex," Kokichi loudly bemoans, mood switching from serious and heading straight into gratuitous drama. He shakily places his unopened bottle of panta onto shiny wood and proceeds to swoon with wide open palms shielding him from an audience that doesn't exist.

"W-wait... aren't you? I could have sworn that I saw you in a dictionary under the 'Napoleon Complex'. But then again, I think Napoleon is supposed to be someone from France and not you?" Shuichi's hand flies up to his mouth as he gets into classic hunched over brooding position.

Kokichi's eyes grow wide as he realizes that his boyfriend has either learned how to sass, or is pushing himself past his comfort zone in order to return friendly fire.

People that are close tend to have behaviors bud off on one another. Kokichi is aware of that. Sometimes, he's 99% sure that his closeness with DICE is hindering his ability to socialize with other people. But Shuichi starting to take in Kokichi's traits and tendencies, potentially using them against other people, sounds like a recipe for doom. The doom of their classmates.

The other man is a detective that has already shown quite a bit of growth and a spine of steel waiting to grow in completely but-

"Hey.... Shumai?" Kokichi says with a smile frozen on his face.

Shuichi drops the whole intense investigation thing after a moment of minor floundering, as if he was actually giving real thought to the whole thing. He smiles that soft little thing that Kokichi likes to see. Cute and softly pink lips part, "Was that too far?"

"Huuuuuh? What no, I was just thinking that I really really wanna kiss you. And that your ass is too perfect for that chair to support us both," Kokichi rambles in the most controlled manner possible.

“Evil Supreme Leader needs his faaaavorite sub-ordinate to show some love!”

A bright and violently blotchy flush starts at Shuichi's cheeks, spreading over to his nose and ears like water color, and Kokichi watches the redness flow down to the man's collar with satisfaction. It makes Kokichi's mouth curl into something that must be lewd in addition to haughty. Judging by the way that Shuichi starts to squirm and lower his eyes just a centimeter. That in turn causes Kokichi's mouth to dry and salivate all at once.

"I'll get up and then go to the bed!" Shuichi hisses while already starting to stand. But the way that Kokichi pouts and holds out both of his arms pauses the detective instantly.

"Carry me to the bed," Kokichi demands. It's pathetic compared to the way he'll usually make serious commands to to his real subordinates, and far less sexy to some of the similar things he's done in bed. It makes him feel slightly more childish than it does in charge.

But this is just a small test run thing, which Kokichi hopes is as obvious as his own slowly flushing face. From the way the Ultimate can feel his lips twitch and his eyebrows stray from the usual control he has over them. All the reading and all the talking in the world won't do shit when it comes to doing the real thing. So, tiny practices until the two of them can find someone else.

Someone that actually knows shit and has experience.

In a town stupidly small, and a school that they can't actually leave in a meaningful capacity, Kokichi isn't sure if they'll find some way to be fully comfortable with 'playing' the way they both want to. Not before they graduate.

Shuichi still walks over to him though. He still near kneels down and accepts the way that Kokichi stares at him with a mix of impulsive-impassive-expectations, doesn't say anything when Kokichi again breaks character by leaning himself his chest, and carefully picks up Kokichi's smaller body with ease born from three years of training each night. It's warm. It feels nice.

If Kokichi told Shuichi to never dare to do it ever again, then Kokichi would be obeyed and Shuichi would apologize in whatever manner that his boyfriend told him to. If Kokichi told Shuichi to carry him everywhere then Shuichi would obey him, so long as it happened within mutually agreed upon perimeters and parameters.

Or, that’s at least one theory that they're going to be working with later.

Part of a collection of theories that all consist of Kokichi being in charge while both of their seemingly contrasting wants are being fulfilled. They won't go in blind to any part of this relationship. They'll still stumble and possibly hurt in ways that neither of them want to. Even as Kokichi lets Shuichi do things to him and gets to do the same, even as Kokichi demands that Shuichi do things and gets similar requests, even as they get closer to one another-

Kokichi has never been great at trusting people despite the times he wants to. And Shuichi understands that. He's understood the days when Kokichi would rather retreat into his bedroom and just play video games while Shuichi lingers around like a warm blanket. Kokichi tries his damned hardest to do the same.

So Kokichi lets Shuichi set him down on the bed and smiles, calling him a good and wonderful boyfriend, chirping that it's the truth; because it is.

He gets up on the flustered man's lap and whispers that he needs Shuichi to kiss him in a semi-casual sort of voice. Runs hands across Shuichi's body and near silently confesses each messy wet dream about cold metal ghosting down his own body.

The way that Shuichi's mouth opens hungrily and his pupils dilate sends half of Kokichi's brain back to those dreams. Straight to those fantasies that he still has at least three days of the week. He keeps his right hand's pale fingers on Shuichi's less pale shoulder, shirt long since lost to the floor. And it's fine. There are no cringes of disgust or raised eyebrows to be seen. Shuichi doesn't say anything even slightly like an accusation.

Saliva covered lips keep kissing and sucking at each place Kokichi tells them to go, teeth eventually nipping down into the flesh of the man's neck when kissing turns to biting. Starting as simple pressing down. Just teeth bearing into the delicate skin near Kokichi's pulse. It makes Kokichi's arms wrap around to feel the soft skin of Shuichi's back, and bind them closer, chests melding together. 

Then-

"Okay okay, I think we get the idea!" Kaede loudly wheezes.

Kokichi opens his eyes and frowns over at her, looking away from Korekiyo and Celeste in favor of giving an imperious pout. Being interrupted isn't exactly his idea of a fun time. 

"I invited you for moral support," Kokichi says. He puts his cup down and ignores how Kirumi immediately fills it with an aura of emotional death.

The Ultimate Maid's hands soon refill everyone else's cups as well. 

Not that Ibuki has been drinking any tea. She's too busy staring at Kokichi's face with stars in her eyes, while the purple haired woman to her left blinks slowly. 

"Sure, but did we really have to come listen to that?" Koizumi Mahiru asks next to him. Her eyebrows are in the same slightly raised in disbelief position they've been since she and her friends agreed to come talk 'shop'. "It's sounding like you two are headed in the right direction."

The blonde at her side sneers and turns her nose up, but stays silent. The nurse at Hiyoko's other side is not so quiet, raising a hand.

"Shoot me, Tsumiki-pie," comes Kokichi's reply.

"Hiiee? Uhm, do you. D-did you want m-medical advice or..." Mikan stammers. The red-faced woman leans inwards and mutters something about needles and being sorry. Hiyoko shivers. 

"Ibuki thinks that- actually Ibuki isn't sure why she's here!"

"You live within another niche and are a close friend, so-"

"Well, is it not obvious that Ouma-kun wishes to-"

Kokichi takes a sip of his tea and watches the Team Kinky meeting descend into a tangent of a dozen different conversations at once. Jesus, didn't he explain before story time? Kokichi tries to remember exactly what he said. This process proves impossible due to the memories of two days ago. They're still filling him with a nice gooey feeling. Shuichi is so good at kissing.

Wait, fuck.

Kokichi sets his tea down, and stands up while clapping. It gets some attention from Mahiru, Kaede, and Hiyoko. Celeste has never been anything other than a huge bitch though. Korekiyo and Ibuki are talking about subcultures and... Anarchy?

"Okay! This is not why we are here! For the love of all the freaky sex bullshit, Quiet. Now." Kokichi orders.

Ibuki makes a little 'o' and mimics zipping her mouth shut. Mikan continues to have a nervous fit next to her. The Musician's arm slings around the slightly trembling woman with an automatic smoothness that makes Kokichi's heart swoon for them. Wonderful lesbeans. 

Celeste, as usual, is a huge bitch, "I do not think that you should pretend to be in charge here."

But before anything else can even remotely happen, Hiyoko and all her sudden growth spurt self groans so loudly that Kokichi almost stops thinking. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer grimaces openly at the Ultimate Gambler in clear disrespect and annoyance.

"Could you please be less bad than yucky nurse bitch? Oh wait, don't bother, that was rhetorical because I know you can't."

Kokichi's lips quirk up.

"Even nurse bitch is a fucking crown of flowers when compared to you. And she stinks of cow."

Mahiru quickly puts a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, earning a suddenly innocent whine of 'but big siiiss'. The red head still pushes a plate of mochi over to Hiyoko's space. Pouting with her checks stuffed out with hot air, the woman takes them, rolling her eyes and munching on a sticky rice sweet with faux anger.

Korekiyo watches with amusement from behind his tea cup.

"What I think Hiyoko-chan wants to say is that we aren't actually here for us, but to help Ouma-kun by providing our own experiences," Mahiru states. "Since he's just a beginner and none of us are."

Kokichi puts down a mental note about Hiyoko's bratness being a Thing for certain. Amazing.

And most people must have zero clue too, which is even more amazing. Kokichi himself would probably die though. He's not sure how Mahiru and the other two can put up with Hiyoko, not in the contexts of brat taming. Looking over at Celeste reveals that her red eyes are sharp and keen. 

“Don't two of your classmates have that collar thing? It's so obviously petplay,” Hiyoko says, swallowing mochi and sipping tea. “And then there's that cow tit bondage exhibition slut. Irrumatio Mioo.”

Jeez, it’s like Hiyoko has never actually met Miu before.

Kaede makes a small unhappy gurgling noise as her left eye twitches.

"I actually was going to ask Yumeno-chan and Chabashira-chan to show up, but then I heard them talk about date plans!" Kokichi says. He taps his fingernails into the table and sighs, exaggerated and obviously bemoaning the lack of two more people. It's certainly true that the man was hoping to ask those two to come. He hadn't expected to actually see them though.

Closing his eyes and frowning, "So then I tried asking the Harumakiroll and her boytoy since they obviously do femdom all day long, but Momota-chan fainted!"

"Jesus Christ, Ouma-kun!" Kaede shouts at him.

Hiyoko starts cackling past her mochi and bangs the table in the manic glee, eyes half moon and mouth screwed up into an impish grin, and Mahiru's scolding only makes her calm down by 15%. Kokichi sneers back at his upperclasswoman with all the feelings of a somewhat kindred soul.

Ibuki nibbles on an almond cookie as she watches Kaede's face turn strawberry red with interest.

She chews a bit more before swallowing, "Ibuki thinks that all these relationships are pretty coolio, but she's more interested in the girls or Kooki figuring out stuff!"

"Awww, I love you too bestie. Big platonic hearts to you," Kokichi says.

The Ultimate Musician preens smugly.

"So, since Kaimaki couple are Shuichi's best friends but didn't want to come-"

Kaede makes a blank face of realization and stares quietly into her tea. She's absolutely figuring out that Kokichi asked her to come for reasons other than a 'normie' point of view, that being part of his explanation for dragging her here in the first place, but instead of getting mad or leaving; Kaede exhales and straightens in her seat. She has the exact posture that Kokichi has seen her use when playing piano. He's not going to say it in any type of honest manner, but Kokichi is relieved. It looks like Shuichi's other closest person is willing to play ball. Or piano.

"You are such a horrible dork," Kaede says while lightly scowling.

Kokichi blinks thrice, "Excuse me?"

Pinkish purple eyes not too dissimilar to Kokichi's own start to bore a hole into each person at the table. From Kokichi and Celeste on either side of her, Kaede aims her calculating gaze at each and every human involved with the meeting.

"I'm gathering that I'm here as some kind of stand in for Saihara-kun, due to Ouma-kun being a slight moron. So," Kaede says. Then she bows her head slightly. "Actually engaging is going to be a necessity. But I don't know anything. When I say something stupid, please forgive me."

It feels like Kokichi just got some kind of approval from a parent…

Which isn't exactly too far off from what he was intending anyway. The man wasn't exactly trying to hide his intentions, but think that Kokichi actually got caught sooner than later. Even Hiyoko seems a little caught off guard in her own way.

Ibuki is still too busy hugging Mikan while making excited squees.

"But I do have to ask why Komaeda-senpai isn't here. I thought you two were friends, and he probably knows a lot about this stuff, so-" Kaede gets cut off but literally everyone at the table making a wheezing noise. She frowns and takes a sip of tea with a raised eyebrow, watching Celeste set down her own cup and how Korekiyo pales slightly. Mikan even freezes up entirely.

Hiyoko bursts into hyena laughter and points at Kaede with a wavering finger, "A-are you really saying that anyone should ever ever ask fucking Komaeda Nagito for relationship advice or sex advice!?"

"I actually did. He just took less than five seconds to go from congratulating me and spiraling into talking Hope," Kokichi says.

"Holy fuck!" Hiyoko snorts. Her impish grin has evolved into the biggest leer that Kokichi has ever seen. The raised sleeve of her kimono does nothing to hide the sheer disbelief and amusement on her face. Tiny snickers and wheezing giggles net her a head pat from her slightly smiling girlfriend.

At the sudden start of head rubs, the blonde stops laughing just a suddenly, growing quiet save for shaking shoulder.

"Well- I mean, he's in a relationship with two people?" Kaede ends up asking.

At her other side, Celeste chuckles and says, "Neither he nor his partners are even fully sure as to how their relationship even occurred. Considering how Komaeda-san and Hinata-san had a one-sided antagonism towards one another... I must admit that I admire Nanami-san's determined nature. But enough of that."

Red eyes dart over to Kokichi's patient form and dig back into the purple that makes perfectly steady eye contact. They maintain this mutual intimidation, and all Kokichi can think about is how much he both does and doesn't enjoy their little games. Honestly.

"I agree that Kork being able to eat through his mask is the more important topic here," Kokichi deadpans.

Korekiyo's 'oh my' and demurely closed eyes help to calm the newly tense atmosphere. But still, Kokichi gets the feeling that Celeste will want to have an actual conversation once this trial meeting is done and over with. To think that he only started this all up with the intent to ask some minor questions and secure some close by support.

Now Kokichi has to deal with BDSM scene intrigue! How scandalously exciting.

Mahiru motions for Kirumi to refill her tea cup and gently cuts into the stone cold air between the two liars, "So what exactly did you want to know from us?"

"Huh?" Kokichi gasps. As if shocked to be around people other than Celeste, the man brings a finger to his lips and stares upwards in thought. "Well... I guess I wanted to see who else is into the nasties and which nasties they get nasty over!"

"OH OH OH! Like show and tell, Ibuki loves that!" the smiling musician says to the relaxed nurse in her arms. "Ibuki loves music and people that are themselves a whole lot! But there isn't much direct spice in my future. "

Kokichi nods and adds that to his mental whiteboard. He has pretty much everyone here on the thing already, though he's also certain that it's anemic or just plain wrong in plenty of ways. The man raises his eyebrows so far up that his eyes feel like they're popping out at the next introduction though.

"Urgh, I'm a bratty sub with big sis Mahiru for the most part. She ‘gently scolds’ the fuck outta me. Cow nurse Mikan gets to hard Dom me once in a while, and then Ibuki is the extra aftercare fairy for basically all of us cuz' she loves it. Happy?" Hiyoko grits out past her stank face.

Smug lips smile smugly.

"Oh, worm?"

"Fuck you grape shit!"

Korekiyo coughs to clear his throat. His wrapped hands and 'basically but do not say it' fetishy mask seem to stand out even more than usual. Bright yellow eyes open and the room's other occupants all quiet down into minor grumbles from Hiyoko. Ibuki, sitting right next to the Ultimate Anthropologist, leans forward even as she rubs her cheek into Mikan. For a moment there is only silence and Celeste drinking tea.

"My name is Shinguuji Korekiyo, and I like bondage with a focus on ropes. I don't have any real preferences besides that."

"We know your name you fucking gimp."

Mahiru shushes her girlfriend and gives her a look that makes Hiyoko pout, the dancer sinking into her seat with a bored expression. Kokichi looks over at Celeste and receives a great big wad of nothing beyond the woman's haughty expression. No name, no date, no time. She just continues to sip tea and elegantly sit with her legs crossed.

"And that is a wild Celeste Ledinburj," Kokichi slowly begins, as if narrating a documentary on cryptids. Faux low pitch and a conspirator's tone perfectly convey his exact feelings. "She likes vampire butlers, lying, money; and mysterious dete-"

"Enough from you," Celeste says. Both her royal milk tea and saucer clink onto the table as the Ultimate Gambler's even glare locks onto Kokichi's own grinning face. She carefully adjusts herself to actually be facing the rest of the group. There's a distinct message that Kokichi's luck might run out if he continues with his chosen course of action. His special brand of laughter fills the room the same way that Celeste's aura of annoyance does.

Oh well, Kokichi thinks. It seems like Celeste has a rather different conception of what Kokichi wants from this meetup. He smiles at the 'Queen of Lies' and tilts his head slightly.

The pianist between them stares ahead blankly, "My name is Kaede and I kinda want to hate-love Shirogane Tsumugi because I'm a very thirsty person."

Korekiyo starts choking on his tea and wheezes like a drowning kitten, which is a feeling well echoed in Kokichi's own gasp, and basically everyone stares at Kaede with a sense of mood whiplash evident in their body language. A small pause in Kirumi's otherwise unnoticeable duties even brings to attention that the Maid is still there with them.

"Ouma-kun likes knives," Celeste points out. Everyone keeps looking at Kaede like she grew a second head.

"I do like knives... but also you want to hatefuck Smoogi?"

Kaede shrugs and bites into a macaron with all the care of someone who has reached an utter inability to give a shit, "I hate her a little bit but she's really hot. So I guess I might want to date her, like take her to a nice anime theme cafe, and then tie her up so that I can sit on her face all night? Wait, did you say knives? Is that a thing?"

"It's a thing and yeah, but maybe more details on this weird plan to hatefuck? I'm more interested in that now-"

And so the meeting switches between multiple tangents for a few hours. Kaede has to leave halfway through to go practice for a recital, her phone full of notes and ideas, with a promise that she'll get invited to the next meeting. Everyone ends up getting the first time jitters out of their systems though. Mikan actually asserts herself by talking about her favorite brands of leather and lather accessories, which is a trip and a half. Kokichi never spent much time imagining corsets before. Or suspension.

Or buying a riding crop and smacking someone's ass with it. Paddles for flogging? Might actually be in Kokichi's future.

The meeting ends up being something of a success and all participants work together to schedule the next one, filing the date on their phones. Ibuki and Mikan are the first to leave after Kaede. The Ultimate Nurse gives Kokichi a 'small' list of basic things to have on hand 'no matter what' and then she makes him promise to come to one of her first aid classes. It's vaguely uncomfortable in a very sweet way.

"I suppose that you got what you wanted?" Celeste eventually murmurs.

Kokichi leans back into his chair and shoots her a sly smile, "No idea what you mean by that at all, whatsoever. My intentions with this are utterly pure and have no undertones of scheming."

A dry smile is his reward for the drawn out reply, and Hiyoko snorts as she and Mahiru prepare to get up and leave Kirumi's borrowed lab. The blonde stares at Kokichi with something like consideration in her eyes. 

It makes Kokichi remember the way she used to be even tinier than him, squishing ants and doing nothing but bullying people out of some internal angst.

"Whether you just wanted to vet what other kinksters were worth your boyfriend talking to, or you actually needed all this advice," the woman says in the most serious and least rude voice that he's ever heard. "I'm just gonna leave with one little message. I’m even gonna hunt down your boyfriend.”

Kokichi's widening eyes blink up at Hiyoko.

"You or the other person takes consent away, then the scene stops. No if and or buts, you stop, because if you keep going then it's abuse and rape. You play with consent and have fake safewords, whatever. Anyone here ever needs help because someone you play with is violating your consent? I'll fucking kill them for you," Hiyoko hisses with narrowed eyes. Something a bit like acknowledgement of mortal danger stirs up inside of Kokichi's chest, oddly familiar. 

Probably from knowing Maki.

The unspoken implication that the upperclasswoman would, of course, kill them too… 

"Hiyoko-chan!" Mahiru stage whispers. The woman in question pouts and hrumphs before snuggling up to the photographer. Not over the way those orange eyes gleamed at him, Kokichi stays silent for a moment. 

“This started as Shumai’s idea,” he says. 

Mahiru makes a noise of understanding as her lover continues to show affection. 

The two woman finish packing up and leave after Mahiru thanks Kokichi for the invitation. Korekiyo leaves as well, none of the remaining three batting an eyelash when an undisguised Ikusaba Mukuro slides into the seat that once housed Akamatsu Kaede. The Ultimate Soldier watches the two liars on either side of her give one another twin looks of 'finally'.

Kirumi gives the newly revealed intruder a small plate of treats and a cup full of matcha.

"So, Usami-sensei is pretty happy. Junko is also happy..." Mukuro says. She doesn't touch her food.

Kokichi rolls his eyes and flinches her plate, quickly biting into a scone, and frowns as Celeste asks where Mukuro's sister currently is. The answer is that the biggest lying bitch in school is busy playing video games in her bedroom. How utterly boring.

"Don't you think that girl's death threat is interesting?" Celeste asks.

Mukuro shakes her head and swipes a lavender macaron from Kokichi's plate, “They obviously have a punishment scene planned.”

She sniffs the cookie burger and dunks it in her tea before eating it. Both liars cringe in different ways, Kokichi finding Celeste's distaste to be prime entertainment. Still, Kokichi is a bit curious over why Junko has told her sister to watch this first attempt at a BDSM meetup. It's become clear that Usami and Celeste also have some kind of stake in all of this, possibly related to some kind of plan, but the man is missing too many pieces to actually make some kind of verdict.

"Are you all my personal matchmakers in weird fetish goodness now?" Kokichi ponders aloud.

Both woman look at him with something nameless lurking in their eyes.

"Despite disliking you and wishing you would exist in another reality," Celeste's voice says. "I don't want you to be unhappy."

"Because then your self projection would make up upset at the idea that another Kirigiri and another you failed to get together?" Mukuro asks idly.

"Please get your entire body pierced by spears."

Kokichi says nothing because drinking tea and eating excessive calories is far safer than trying to navigate that. That that. Also, Kirumi's pastries are darn tootin grand. The meaningful stare between Mukuro and Celeste? Not touching that.

"Anyway, I've seen a lot of people," Mukuro glances back over at Kokichi's lax form. "Neither of you should worry about being bad or getting killed by angry kimono brats. Saihara and you would both never do anything like... kill."

Celeste coughs.

"She'd kill two men for money though."

Celeste twitches and coughs much less politely.

"Riiiight! Well, I'm going to leave now. You two are legitimately creepy and I hate you both!" Kokichi chirps, getting out of his chair and taking his plate of snacks with him. Kirumi tells him to have a good day and to enjoy himself. All in all, an okay ending to a great meeting that will hopefully repeat bi-weekly as planned. He has something far more important than giving into the call of mystery though.

Like finding his beloved Shuichi and dragging him into one of their bedrooms for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does it keep getting longer but not smutty? Jesus. Let me write porn.


End file.
